


хэштег отличный

by jaejandra



Category: VIXX
Genre: Humour, M/M, PWP, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: тэгун узнает о себе много нового, а у хагёна есть хэштег для кое-чего интересного.





	

**Author's Note:**

> бро на 14фврл  
> ворнинг: лэпслок

что я тут, блядь, забыл, — бесстрастно написано на бесстрастном лице тэгуна. — почему она трогает меня за рожу.

во всяком случае, именно так интерпретирует все происходящее хагён. съемка для журнала длится уже около двух часов. хёк, конечно, невыносимо хочет жрать, джехван виснет на телефоне с джином, выслушивая очередную историю, полную вздохов и ошибок, воншик черкает что-то на коленке про энергию. хагён даже через плечо заглядывать боится, а им это еще зимой слушать из каждого утюга на каждом инкигайо. 

 

а вот тэгун… 

стоп, думает хагён. кого-то я забыл, кого-то не досчитался, провались оно все пропадом, проткнуть бы их насквозь палкой из вуду-долл. 

он напряженно трет переносицу, морщится, когда на пальцах остается отбеливающий сиси-крим с отбеливающим бля-бля тональником, потом чешет шею, рассматривая промосет рассеянным взглядом. 

антуражик вроде как в «fantasy», только тут тэгун бесстрастно обнимается с девочкой в вечернем платье и маске. фотограф, кажется, хочет страстно, но хагён посылает ему столько проклятий, что пока что все идет нормально. 

 

хонбин! — озаряет хагёна. 

воншик бормочет что-то на английском. 

джехван выдает легкую матерную тираду. 

хёк кусает хагёна за плечо. 

 

дальше случается куча-мала, в результате которой хагён прижат к стенке тэгуном, ну, потому что хёк не успевал избежать праведного гнева, а к мелкому у тэгуна слабость. разбитый телефон валяется на полу, воншик растерял все листочки и прячется за джехваном, а хагён успокоительно думает, что на съемках дорамы у хонбина все, конечно, хорошо, а хёка бы тоже убить неплохо, но мешает тэгун. 

 

тэгун большой и горячий, тэгун просит его тихо: «не надо, малой нам пригодится», — и этот легкий шепот, так не вяжущийся с внешним обликом, звучит для хагёна настоящей музыкой. он мотает головой, и тэгун наконец выпускает его из захвата. очевидно теряется, облизывается и идет обратно к уже основательно перепуганной девочке. 

 

вот отсюда и ползут слухи о неуравновешенной группе vixx, думает хагён, примирительно тыкая под ребра хёка. ассистент фотографа уже сорок минут обещает принести им сэндвичей, но пока что даже не вышел никуда: то ли начальство не отпускает, то ли просто ему наплевать, что мелкий скоро будет жрать людей. 

 

теперь на лице тэгуна чуть больше осмысленности и — самую капельку — эмоций, и фотограф наконец добивает шут. 

 

зато хагён совершенно не знает, куда деваться. он даже машет всем рукой и запиливается на съемочную площадку к хонбину, только чтобы не находиться на одной территории с тэгуном. дело вовсе не в доминировании и подчинении, просто пару дней назад агентство намекнуло, что мальчики они уже большие (не считая всей оставшейся группы), могут с кем-нибудь начать встречаться не под покровом тайны и ночи. с тех пор хагён себе места не находит. 

 

чертов тэгун, красавец тэгун, тэгун-аутист, превратившийся во что-то отдаленно напоминающее человека только благодаря его, хагёна, усилиям, просто обязан найти себе какую-нибудь красоточку из мюзиклов. мюзиклов у тэгуна теперь будет много, а красоточек в этих мюзиклах тоже не счесть, как алмазов в ээээ алмазных трубках, что ли, или как там они называются. словом, хагён паникует. 

 

— хён, — говорит хонбин, вытирая противную радостную физиономию полотенцем. — ты зачем приехал, устал, наверное. 

— заебался порядочно, это точно, — шипит хагён, и хонбин отпрыгивает на пару метров назад. 

— я думал, ты рад будешь? — интонация полувопросительная. — cлышал, что вам можно наконец-то встречаться. 

час от часу не легче, думает хагён. и этот, блядь, туда же. 

— с кем мне встречаться? — спрашивает он злобно. 

 

не дождавшись вменяемого ответа, хагён едет в общагу. у него полно неуверенности в себе, комплексов еще больше, а самую большую проблему в его жизни зовут чон тэгун, и она наконец перестала быть его проблемой, но, по неприятному стечению обстоятельств, из жизни тэгуна тоже забрали. 

 

тэгун хорошеет с возрастом, эни стареет. тэгун становится все более социализированным, даже в стены давно никого не бросал, а все благодаря кому, ну, конечно, ему, хагёну, а он что? он запирается в своем псевдоодиночестве и посылает девушек одну за другой в пешее туристическое путешествие, потому что тэгун дает ему ложное чувство дома. 

 

все, блядь, чертовски сложно, решает хагён, заходя внутрь общаги и ожидая увидеть идиллический ужин. он так сильно его хочет, что получает совсем наоборот. 

 

ну вот представьте, вы лидер мальчишьей группы. вы отлучились на пару часов (и совершенно зря, потому что хонбин — оптимистичный идиот), что вас ждет в общаге? уютно накрытый стол, кусок мяса, довольно хорошо прожаренный, бокал вина? нет, наверное, это прерогатива ынгвана (и то не факт, возможно, его ждут неистово целующиеся минхёк и ильхун, ах, чертов минхёк, кстати, надо бы ему позвонить), но не ча хагёна. 

 

он заходит внутрь в тот момент, когда джехван уже явственно синеет в удушающей хватке тэгуна. хагён громогласно матерится и бежит разнимать прямо в одежде. 

 

тэгун, против ожиданий, вообще его не слушает. он прижимает джехвана к стенке, разъяренный, напряженный и страшный для кого угодно, но только не для хагёна. воншик и хёк, судя по лицам, уже потерпели сокрушительное фиаско минимум по разу. 

 

хагён гладит тэгуна по плечам и говорит ласково: «ну-ну», — тянет на себя, перехватывает через грудь, чуть ли не целует в шею. и тэгун привычно, нормально, обыкновенно обмякает и отпускает джехвана. 

 

через минуту они уже жарко спорят в комнате хагёна. вернее, хагён разоряется, а эта махина, по совместительству, любовь всей его жизни, смотрит в пол, никнет плечами и вообще выражает собой скорбь. 

 

— да ты можешь сказать хоть что-нибудь? — злится хагён. 

— могу, но не буду, — довольно членораздельно шепчет тэгун. 

— будь, иначе убью. ты же знаешь. 

— конечно, знаю, что ты меня пальцем не тронешь. 

 

хагён по-крупному страдает от невозможности швырнуть тэгуна лбом в окно. ах да, он тоже очень и очень неуравновешенный. не хуже некоторых. 

 

— что ты сделал с джехваном? 

— а ты где был? — вдруг шипит тэгун, меняясь в настроении, убирает волосы с еще накрашенных глаз, и хагёна аж слепит, такой он красивый. 

— ебался! — рявкает хагён. 

 

тэгун встает с кровати, чтобы уйти, но хагён не позволяет ему. 

— он нашел какую-то фигню в твоих вещах, и я хотел его убить сразу по нескольким причинам, — отзывается тэгун, бездумно глядя в мобильник. — а ебался ты, прости, с хонбином? сообщение пришло. 

 

хагён злится так, что ничего даже придумать не может. ему хочется просто и незатейливо убить всех, включая тэгуна, чтобы освободиться от своей дурной привязанности. 

 

— да что он нашел! и да, я ебался с хонбином. 

 

тэгун откладывает мобильник в сторону, поднимает край слишком большого свитера, и хагён застывает на месте. не то чтобы он бегал по комнате, хотя… под свитером видна кромка джинсов, там же заметен подтянутый живот. 

из-за пояса тэгун достает тоненькую черную книжку, и тут до хагёна доходит. он берет ее негнущимися пальцами, уже даже не пытаясь пялиться на тэгуна и пролистывает. 

 

_20111001 дорогой дневник, зачем я влюбился в аутиста. это отравляет мне всю мою и без того херовую жизнь!_

_20111203 дорогой дневник! тут есть симпатичные варианты, но я вожусь с этим чучелом. даром, что красивое растет. все равно не хочу._

_20130504 дорогой дневник, у нас был праздник. я сделал ему комплимент, и он не упал на пол._

_20140601 дорогой дневник, такой отличный у него хуй, хоть тег ставь, #отличныйхуй, но до ебли мы не дойдем никогда. а еще, дорогой дневник, наш лучший камбэк позади, и дальше боль-тлен-печаль._

 

хагён читает только избранные отрывки, но компромата и так предостаточно. он с ужасом думает, что сделал джехван, чтобы найти эти записи. и поделом ему, но…

 

— и что, все читали вслух? — безразлично интересуется он. 

тэгун мотает головой:

— не успели, я отнял. дал ему профилактически. пошел посмотреть, что там, а потом уже стал душить. 

 

со слабым «ой!» хагён садится на кровать рядом с ним. 

 

— …и сколько просмотрел? 

тэгун не отодвигается, но глядит прямо и улыбается довольно криповато: 

— узнал про себя много нового. 

 

хагён трет лицо рукой. вот только такого поворота событий им и не хватало. 

 

— я очень тебе благодарен, что им не удалось все это зачитать вслух. а то…

— а то что? — вдруг очень обиженно говорит тэгун, так и не поворачиваясь, и у хагёна обрывается сердце. 

— я там много про тебя писал. 

— я всё прочитал, это было занятно. он не такой большой. состоит, в основном, из того, чему научился этот аутист за прошедшую неделю. 

 

тэгун встает, чтобы уйти, уже во второй раз, это его метод решения проблем, но хагён ловит за ладонь и не пускает. 

 

— ты же знаешь, что я так о тебе не думаю. если ты читал _все._

тэгун никнет плечами еще сильнее, но руку не забирает. 

— я… я думал, что мы друзья, а не что ты меня перевоспитываешь. 

 

хагён в нетерпении топает ногой. потом обнимает тэгуна за спину, сзади, кладет голову на плечо, прижимается и долго дышит. 

 

— я просто хотел, чтобы у тебя не было проблем на съемках, только и всего. ну и чтобы джехвана не нашли однажды мертвым. ты понимаешь, я не против, но алиби обеспечивать мне, а вдруг я рядом не окажусь.

 

тэгун немного расслабляется, и хагён обнимает его еще сильнее. 

— вот, — говорит он печально. — а теперь ты можешь покинуть меня на своих девочек из церковного хора. 

в этот момент его почти отбрасывает назад — настолько резко тэгун оборачивается. он, кажется, в плохо скрываемом бешенстве. то есть, не кажется, просто лучше бы казалось!

 

— каких еще девочек, ча хагён? — тихо, но очень угрожающе спрашивает он. 

— нам же разрешили встречаться, — вздыхает хагён, потирая бок, которым он впилился в стену. 

— и что?

— и то! мюзиклы, девочки, вот это все. 

 

тэгун ошеломленно делает шаг назад, а потом резко — три вперед и нависает над хагёном: 

— я встречаюсь _с тобой!_

 _—_ ну да… встречаешься. на кухне встречаешься. на шоу всяких, на съемках иногда, — подтверждает хагён, взволнованно предполагая, что сегодня именно тот день, когда в стену впечатают его самого. 

— да нет же! — обиженно возмущается тэгун. — мы с тобой встречаемся. как пара. 

 

от таких заявлений челюсть хагёна падает вниз. 

— мы все время вместе, мы лучшие друзья, у нас была куча свиданий, ты заботишься только обо мне, разве…

хагён сглатывает в ужасе и видит, что тэгун плотоядно смотрит на его шею. 

— тэгуни, ты же понимаешь, что, чтобы встречаться, еще нужно… 

— ну, ты меня любишь, я тебя люблю, все правильно, мы встречаемся!

— …секс, — неубедительно и неловко заканчивает хагён, и тут тэгун наконец отступается и садится на кровать с таким лицом, с каким раньше упал бы на пол. 

 

хагёну и страшно, и смешно. он переступает с ноги на ногу и интересуется: 

— а ты меня правда любишь? 

— да. 

— нет, ну правда-правда?

— да. 

— как парня любишь? как я тебя люблю? 

тэгун наконец отрывается от созерцания пола и выдает: 

— как черный круг. 

 

сердце у хагёна почти останавливается. 

— а раньше почему не сказал? 

— да потому что мы и так встречаемся! — зло выдает тэгун. 

— мы не встречается, мы дружим! так еще скажи, что я с минхёком встречаюсь и с кем-нибудь из оборзевших севентин. 

— я убью мингю, — говорит тэгун и ломает в руке невесть откуда там взявшуюся телефонную зарядку. 

— господи, ребенок выделывается. он красивый, ему можно. дам по жопе в следующий раз. 

 

зарядка ломается еще раз. да что за черт, это его, хагёна, любимая зарядка!

— я думал, что у нас будет секс, — немного обиженно говорит тэгун.

хагёну хочется поорать и убить, для разнообразия, воншика, 

— ты бы намекнул? 

— я намекал, — тэгун уже почти вопит. — я тебя обнимал! я тебе улыбался! я тебе давал меня тискать!

 

более странного (и более желанного) признания хагён не слышал ни разу в жизни. он подходит к тэгуну и садится прямо перед ним на корточки. 

— это не намёки, тэгуни, — говорит он и берет его за ладони. 

— а что? — еще сильнее обижается тот. — я кому-то еще давался? 

 

— ну, было дело… — хагён ревниво припоминает некоторые эпизоды. 

— какое дело? — потрясенно спрашивает тэгун, но хагён уже прижимается губами к его ладони, и это так интимно, что тэгун, конечно, вскрикивает, теряется и забирает руку. 

 

однако последующей фразы хагён не ожидает от слова совсем. 

— секса у нас не будет, — заявляет тэгун и отворачивается. 

 

хагён второй раз роняет челюсть на пол. 

— это почему еще у нас не будет секса? — начинает он возмущенно. — я вон тег придумал. я, может, за этот хуй подержаться уже лет пять мечтаю! ну ладно, четыре! эй, ты куда…

 

следующие пять минут он расплачивается за сказанное и пытается поднять тэгуна с пола. 

 

— он. очень. большой. — наконец выдает тэгун, и у эни даже перед глазами плывет. 

 

попытки поднять тэгуна он решил оставить на потом, поэтому просто лежит рядом, как делал это уже сто миллионов раз. 

 

— это же хорошо? — спрашивает хагён и прикасается пальцами левой руки к его лицу, гладит выступающую скулу. 

тэгун дергается, и хагёна режет как ножом. он даже представить себе не может, за какие грехи тэгун так с ним поступает, не дает ему тактильного контакта. 

 

— это очень плохо, — объясняет тэгун. — эту штуко… вину совершенно некуда засунуть. 

он всегда был прост и ловок со словами, ну конечно. 

— а еще не надо меня трогать. ты будишь во мне зверя, хагёни, — нежно шелестит он. 

 

хагён хуеет уже от слова «хуй». во-первых, с некоторыми усилиями, божьей помощью и десятью миллилитрами смазки можно засунуть что угодно и куда угодно, а во-вторых, это кто в ком тут будит зверя. он касается скулы тэгуна еще раз и на пробу его целует, прикасается к губам, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать резкий контакт, не получить все тело тэгуна целиком и сразу. 

 

тэгун, кажется, даже не дышит. возможно, дело в том, что хагён не чувствует никакой отдачи, просто мягкие суховатые губы под своими. потом тэгун распахивает глаза и снова говорит, уже довольно резко: 

— пожалуйста, не надо. 

— что значит «не надо»?! — почти вопит хагён. 

— зверь, — непонятно говорит тэгун, и хагён наваливается на него всей массой, рвет пальцами воротник, почти наверняка царапает кожу и целует жадно, просяще, прикусывает нижнюю губу и тянет ее вниз, только чтобы вот этот парагон красоты и молчаливости наконец открыл рот. 

 

тэгун подается, но хагён даже не уверен, что рад этому всему, потому что тэгун жадный, тэгун зверский, он целует и будто одновременно пьет душу, делает больно. а потом хагён понимает, что просто так долго ждал, что сам отдает то, что накопилось, прилипло, застыло потеками, и отрывается пока что с трудом. 

 

они как сообщающиеся сосуды, и это неприятно первые несколько секунд, пока между ними по-прежнему плещутся боль и непонимание. потом тэгун мягчеет, и становится легче дышать. хагён чувствует, что лежит на тэгуне ровно, что тот обнимает его за талию, чуть прижимает к себе ниже, дышит быстро и широко, а еще смешно смотрит, чуть приподняв голову. 

 

— у нас будет все, — говорит хагён, заглядывая ему в глаза, и тэгун стонет, а потом отдается ему так, что даже страшно, выгибается, опускает ресницы как будто капризно и подставляет шею. 

 

крышу хагёну относит капитально. он целует тэгуна около уха, пробует на вкус белоснежную кожу, спускается чуть ниже, водит пальцами, ласково, почти не замечая и не думая о том, что завтра снова сниматься и что завтра эти красные пятна будут смотреться совсем по-другому. 

 

стонет тэгун тихо и обезумливающе, и ворот и так уже разодран. хагён прикасается пальцами к соску тэгуна, гладит по ткани, и все равно эмоций масса с обеих сторон. тэгун просто задыхается и хныкает даже немного, а хагён радуется своим пошленьким мыслям, в голове у него больше ничего не осталось. он думает, какой же у тэгуна хуй, если такой сосок твердый, а потом трогает его губами, и тэгун резко вдыхает воздух. 

 

делает перерыв, чтобы просто погладить его по груди и заглянуть в мечтательные глаза. 

— если мы все это время встречались, я тебе изменял, получается? — спрашивает хагён, и тэгун вдруг грустно кивает. 

у хагёна немного останавливается сердце. но потом тэгун расплывается в улыбке, говорит: 

— я тебе тоже, — и в одно движение, с толчком и перекрутом, оказывается сверху и придавливает хагёна к полу, а потом целует его в губы, толкаясь языком внутрь, и вот это уже получается мягко и очень, очень, очень влюбленно. 

 

сердце у хагёна останавливается совершенно, то есть напрочь, и он не хочет больше дышать, он не хочет больше ничего, смыкает пальцы на затылке тэгуна, тянет глубже, ближе, чтобы язык внутри не останавливался и хозяйничал посмелее, а хагён пока войдет в ритм, потому что сделать это очень сложно, если слишком долго мечтать и представлять. тэгун, кажется, улыбается в поцелуй, а хагён почему-то вспоминает тот момент, когда они были совсем мальчишками и их подловили, все фанаты нео считали, что у тэгуна за ухом свежий засос (да мы бы никогда, возмущался тэгун, когда до него дошло спустя три года, это только сонджон так может, с засосами разгуливать!), и с этим что-то надо было делать. 

 

еще хагён думает про #отличныйхуй. он вообще плывет в мареве ощущений и лишь слегка фиксирует, когда с тэгуна уже просто необходимо снять дурацкий оверсайз с продранным воротом. тэгун ойкает и стесняется, а хагён гладит его по талии, очень тонкой для такого огромного парня и по бедрам, затянутым в джинсу, наблюдая, что #отличныйхуй рвется наружу. он тянется губами, чтобы исхитриться и поцеловать тэгуна в живот, но тот проявляет инициативу и раздевает хагёна, аккуратно справляясь со всеми пуговичками на почти девчачьей блузе. 

 

— хёны? — спрашивают от дверей. — все живы? 

— на хуй пошли! — вопит хагён, а тэгун уже вскочил на ноги и закрывает дверь на замок, а потом подпирает комодом. 

— здесь невозможно поебаться, — печалится хагён, а тэгун мотает головой, будто просит его подняться на ноги одним движением брови, сдвигает кровати, так, что тот еле успевает выскочить посредине и оказаться на одной из них, отдергивает покрывало. 

— никакой романтики, — опять недоволен хагён. — ни черных простыней, ни…

— хагён, — зовет тэгун неслышно, усаживаясь поудобнее. — похуй. 

 

и после этого честного матерного признания (тэгун не заматерился бы, даже будучи командиром десанта инопланетных захватчиков, проигрывавшим основное сражение) все летит куда-то на три буквы. в общаге пасхальная тишина, хагён оказывается на коленках тэгуна, сладко целует его в губы, гладит по голым плечам, облизывает сосок, подставляет шею, умоляет, чтобы тэгун уже кусался, но тэгун медленнее ровно в два раза, хотя по фазам они совпадают, и это просто охуительно. 

 

тэгун даже умудряется пощупать его первым, и хагён совершенно возмущен. он хочет кого-нибудь убить. а потом тэгун так сжимает его задницу, что хагён только охает и просит еще, и получает мокрый поцелуй и стук зубов. а потом сам тянется вниз, чтобы ощупать, и приходит в ужас, а тэгун шипит. 

 

хагён быстро-быстро расстегивает молнию на его светлых джинсах, приспускает белье и с трудом охватывает это ладонью. тэгун шипит снова, и эни смотрит вниз. ну, сантиметров двадцать с лишним там точно есть, это очень красивый хуй, для каких-нибудь порносъемок, большой, гладкий, аккуратный, несмотря на размеры. но двадцать ебаных сантиметров. 

 

хагён чувствует, что возбужден до слез из глаз, но совершенно не понимает, как это все засовывать в себя. тэгун накрывает его руку своей и аж вздрагивает, когда хагён неуверенно проводит ладонью вверх. 

 

— что делать будем? — спрашивает тэгун, запрокидывая хагёна на спину и совершенно явно что-то делая, дурачась, прикусывая кожу на шее, касаясь соска зубами, вылизывая пупок, накрывая ртом через джинсы вставший член хагёна. 

 

— ымммырблджое, — заявляет хагён и расстегивает молнию на джинсах, которых в следующую секунду на нем не оказывается. 

 

такое впечатление, что они наконец-то поменялись местами. тэгун заинтересованно куда-то пялится, а потом члена хагёна касается горячее!!! мокрое!!! и он чувствует, как грудную клетку аж вышибает изнутри. 

 

остановить тэгуна он не в силах, поэтому охает и хрипло стонет. тэгун отрывается от него, что-то хочет сказать, но хагён совсем не слышит, он обнимает его за шею и целует, пока им обоим не становится некомфортно, а потом неловко лезет за смазкой и презервативами. 

 

он все же успел подумать про отдрочить, отсосать и просто как-нибудь кончить, но не зря же он тогда думал, что никогда не получит этот хуй себе. 

 

— хагён, в другой раз, — говорит тэгун, но хагён все-таки выплескивает ему на руку смазки, шарит за головой и подкладывает под себя подушку. 

 

— мои знания очень теоретические, — говорит тэгун, раскатывая смазку в пальцах. 

 

— ыыымммошщддрно, — отвечает хагён, и тянет его на себя, а его руку куда надо. 

 

тэгун медленно его целует и так же медленно вставляет один палец, и это вполне нормальное ощущение. хагён закидывает ногу куда-то на него и изо всех сил расслабляется, хотя получается не особенно хорошо. 

 

два пальца идут чуть хуже, а три — вообще перебор, хагён сжимается вокруг них, перед глазами плывут круги, долго привыкает, пока тэгун гладит его по члену другой рукой и неловко целует, кажется, вознамерившись убежать от своего предназначения. 

 

отличный хуй они проталкивают вдвоем, и хагёну хочется умереть на каждом миллиметре, а их никак не меньше двухсот. смазки полно, но все же это слишком много, и в какой-то момент тэгун говорит «нет», а по хагёну льется пот, просто ручьями, но они продолжают вместе, и хуй все-таки входит ужасно глубоко и совершенно мимо. они ждут и целуются, и тэгун не дает возбуждению спасть, а то было бы совсем туго, а потом хагён привыкает, и тэгун медленно выходит и медленно вставляет снова. умереть хочется на каждом сантиметре, а тут их всего двадцать. тэгун снова выходит и снова входит и делает это до тех пор, пока спина хагёна не расслабляется, а он не дышит совсем спокойно. 

 

тогда тэгун вдруг начинает медленно его трахать, и хагён охуевает. нет. конечно. с такими. размерами. хер. промахнешься. мимо. простаты. но!

 

— а-а-а-а! — орет хагён на третьей фрикции и не замолкает уже до самого конца, который оказывается очень и очень близок. 

 

пот заливает глаза, внутри становится не так туго, у хагёна в груди расцветает что-то яркое и острое, и он наконец переваливается через край, задыхаясь и вжимая в себя тэгуна. 

 

после они лежат, обнявшись, и у хагёна в этой жизни наконец-то получилось ровным счетом все, о чем он желал и к чему стремился. 

 

тэгун говорит ему что-то о любви, и он зацеловывает его в ответ, не желая слушать банальности, потому что он выслушал свою долю небанальностей на сегодня. 

 

они уже засыпают, когда он спохватывается, нашаривает под кроватью тетрадку и убористо записывает. 

 

_20161103 дорогой дневник, давай, до свиданья!_

 

хохот тэгуна все еще похож на шелест. 


End file.
